the_xenonomiconfandomcom-20200213-history
Beilkon
The Beilkon, (or Sensusaxum Aves), are a race of psionic semi-reptillian bird-like beings hailing from the planet Lapidaes. They are the only species in the galaxy known to have psionic powers that rival and sometimes even surpass those of the Ceti. Biology and Physiology The Beilkon (officially the Psionix Avux Reduntor by the Ceti) are a six foot tall semi-reptilian bird-like species that can come in a variety of colors. The Beilkon are capable of limited flight due to their lightweight wing-like structures on their arms made of elongated scales, and the same structures make up their unique natural headdresses. These scales are all fully retractable as well. They are inherently telepathic, and they seem to have a mysterious connection to The Void, which is the source of their psionic abilities. They are also capable of telekinesis, with young Beilkon being able to lift 20 pound objects with ease; and as they get older and develop their skills, this ability only grows stronger, with Beilkonish Magi being able to lift heavily-armored foes. Due to the fact that they are such powerfully psychic beings, the Beilkon are more or less completely immune to Cetan Suggestion, with the only exception being the heightened suggestive capabilities of the Triumvirate and the Ordox Tabulax. The average Beilkon can live to be from 120-150 years old, although the augurs are known to augment themselves to extend their lifespans indefinitely. History Write the second section of your page here. Culture The Beilkon have no verbal language, communicating exclusively through telepathy. Because of this, their communication is strictly through imagery, rather than words. The Beilkon will beam images into each other’s head to talk to each other. They can also do this with non-Beilkon, although the images may be slightly corrupted or changed, depending on the general brain chemistry of the receiver, and they tend to violently bombard the receiver at a pace most find emotionally and physically overwhelming. This problem is allayed through a more advanced model of the standard translation technology, developed by the Klcxiix. They are also a gender-irrelevant culture, and, although they do have sexual dimorphism, they never developed gender roles. The Beilkon have incredibly strong minds, which most likely related to their psychic abilities; because of this, they tend to value professions and pursuits that are of a thoughtful nature, rather than physical labor or typical industry. The Beilkon value things like philosophy, education, and spirituality above all else. On the other hand, the Beilkon are incredibly jingoistic, with their sense of superiority stemming from the fact that they are, almost literally, magical. Their inherent connection to The Void puts them in a position unique in the galaxy, and one that they’re quick to utilize. They believe that they must spread themselves throughout the cosmos for two reasons: § They are pantheistic, and believe that god is in everything, and that the universe itself is inherently holy; therefore, they wish to experience this holiness in all possible ways, thus, they must spread. § They believe that they are holy. Their extradimensional connection causes them to see themselves as superior beings. They believe that by spreading throughout the galaxy, they shall inspire other races to be like them, thus contributing to the net holiness of living things. They believe that once life reaches a certain point, it, too, shall become god, merging with the rest of the universe—the rocks, the stars, and The Void. They see themselves as saviors. They do not flaunt their alleged superiority, however; rather, they attempt to use it to help other races—whether those other races want to be helped or not. Religion The Beilkon follow a pantheistic faith which calls for the worship of various chemical elements which are commonly found on their homeworld. § Gold represents softness, beauty, and greed. § Iron represents strength, firmness, and war. § Copper represents efficiency, power, and death. § Carbon represents life, love, and lust. § Mercury represents deceit, change, and fluidity. § Sodium represents anger, volatility, and liveliness. § Lead represents hypocrisy, pestilence, and protection. They build temples to these elements near heavy deposits of them and worship and revere them by living their lives with the various virtues and teachings of the elements in mind. Twice every year, each Beilkon must make a pilgrimage of sorts to each of the 7 major temples. Also, if a Beilkon feels as if they need strength, for example, they will often visit the temple of Iron and receive a blessing from the Priest of Iron. Each of the major elements has a unique symbol, and dragoons that are particularly dedicated to a certain temple will often paint their bodies and their armor to reflect that devotion with the symbol. These symbols typically resemble Celtic knots. The Beilkon also carve their homes and temples from the rock, with a religious official, typically the augur, denoting proper building sites. For example, a temple of iron would be built near a large deposit of iron. Similarly, they carve their homes from massive boulders, into the sides of mountains, and into the massive caverns that dot the floating islands of their homeworld. In Beilkonish society, the priests, called augurs, specialize in one sacred element and are considered to be alchemists. Alchemy is the most respected trade in Beilkonish culture, and augurs strive to view the good in the bad and the bad in the good. Economy The Beilkonish economy is purely tribute based. Their main source of power, Yì Radiation from The Void, is free, nearly unlimited, and easily accessible to them, and their technology is based upon masonry, so they require very little actual funds. They enforce a tribute system upon their client colonies, those which have been forced to join their growing hegemony, and take a percentage of the profits that their client colonies make in their normal manufacturing processes. Technology They have achieved a high level of technological advancement using the most primitive of agents: stonework and masonry. They were able to do this because they are highly psychic, perhaps more so than the Ceti. The Beilkon power their stone machinations by tapping into the energies of The Void, which they are intrinsically in tune with, allowing this ancient form of technology to be fully modernized. A Beilkonish fleet often consists of massive, ancient stone warships, augmented with electromagnetic shielding and plating. Their weaponry is typically kinetic and magnetic in nature, and a typical Dragoon wields a powerful railrifle, capable of easily tearing a hole through a heavily armored foe. Governmental Structure The Beilkon have a theocratic democracy. Each of the elements with a temple is lead by a Lord Augur, and all seven Lord Augurs convene in a chamber, typically with a confederation of lesser augurs from various temples on the homeworld to make decisions as to what the entire race should do. Furthermore, the Beilkon control a hegemony of planet-states, which they call client colonies. The client colonies were colonies once owned by other races that have since been taken over by the Beilkon and must now produce for and pay tribute to them, while still operating as their own bodies. The Beilkon are quite militarily strong, and are thus capable of defending these colonies from the fleets of their original owners, in most cases. The Beilkon treat these colonists fairly, however, paying them good wages, in most cases, and allowing them many freedoms. Military The Beilkonish military is a ruthless machine bent on spreading throughout the stars. The Beilkon believe they must increase the net holiness of this reality so that life itself can join with the rest of universe and become a physical manifestation of god. The Beilkonish military consists primarily of Dragoons, the most basic warriors, wielding railrifles, typically. Dragoons, while the weakest Beilkonish warriors, are still feared, as are all other Beilkon on the battlefield, as they can fly, terrorizing foes from above and punching holes through even the strongest armor with their powerful railrifles. Units of Dragoons, called squadrons, are lead by a Paladin, a mystical and skilled commander with decades of experience. Paladins are essentially just smarter, stronger Dragoons. The Magi are elite psychic warriors who often use their telekinesis both offensively (to lift foes up) and defensively (as an invisible bullet-catching shield). The Magi are truly a force to be reckoned with on any battlefield. The Beilkonish military is able to be so deadly and efficient thanks to the Formulist, a gifted tactician capable of telepathically beaming battle plans and tactics into the heads of all of the Dragoons, Paladins, and Magi on the battlefield simultaneously. Soldiers in the Beilkonish military have unique tribal warpaints that they cover themselves with to denote their rank, planet of origion, and favored chemical aspect of their pantheistic universal god. The Beilkonish military also makes extensive use of client races, which have their own divisions separate from those of the Beilkon. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Races Category:Xenox Primorix Category:Beilkon